Rise of the Dynisty Warriors
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: After Cells games, The gang and their new friends goes on an adventure, To get rid of Ay, with the help of the 5,000 year old darks, Gohan finds out he has a past life and love blossoms between him and a 5,000 year old Pharaoh/Scorpion king. Gohan/Oc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Prolog

_Five thousand years ago, a Pharaoh of Egypt name Tutankhamun. He ruled Egypt at the age of 10 with his wife Anaksenamun; they adopted a daughter name Ka-Isis. Tutankhamun have a sorceress name Kut and two warriors named Go-Amun and Horon. _

_The two warrior's village got destroy and they got separated at the age of eight. But four years later they were reunited. Go-Amun and Horon were good friends, but the two have feelings for each other but too scare to tell each other. _

_Go-Amun was called the Scorpion King by the Egyptians due to his fierce ability of warrior. One day The Pharaoh died and the priest Ay took over. Ay never liked the Scorpion warriors. He plan to kill Horon first, but Horon, Go-Amun, Kut, and Ka-Isis fled to the Valley of the Kings. They trained so that one day they'll defeat Ay. But one day The Egyptians Gods give them the ultament power besides light and dark power, and that is the power of the Dragoon (Dynasty Warriors). _

_Seti has the Earth Dragoon, Tutmosis has the Lighting Dragoon, Aten has the Dark Dragoon, Rinja has wind Dragoon, Ka-Isis has the Moon Dragoon, Kut has the Water/Ice Dragoon, Horon has the Fire Dragoon, and Go-Amun has the Divine Dragoon. _

_All eight of them train to know this power. Soon their ready to take on Ay. That night Go-Amun confessed his love to Horon, and Horon accepted his love. But that same night Horon was capture by Ay's guards. That next night was the battle between the Dynasty Warriors and Ay's army. But at the end it was Go-Amun that won the battle and banishes Ay and his followers. Go-Amun was made Pharaoh of Egypt, but on one condition from Go-Amun himself, make Horon his Queen, everyone accept. Go-Amun and Horon ruled Egypt till everything falls apart one day. Ay returned and killed Tutmosis, Rinja, and Kut. Go-Amun worried for Horon's safety from Ay. _

_"Horon, Please go somewhere that is safe." Go-Amun said. _

_"I can help you Go-Amun." Horon plead "I can fight." _

_"NO!" Go-Amun shouted making Horon flinch. _

_Go-Amun calm and said "Just get to a safe place ok. I don't want to lose you again." _

_Horon nodded. Horon left with five guards to a safe place. _

_Go-Amun is in the throne room with his guards, priests, and the four dark warriors to figure out what to do with Ay, but Go-Amun thoughts were on Horon. The doors open and everyone looked up and saw what shocked them, but Go-Amun was in fear at what he saw. Ay was holding Horon with a knife by Horons neck. _

_"AY! What Are You Doing?" Go-Amun shouted in fear. _

_"Well, your guards took him to me." Ay said. _

_Go-Amun's eyes widen relies that the guards betrayed him. _

_"Say good-by to your lover, Scorpion King." Ay smirked. _

_"No, Stop Ay!" Go-Amun shouted in fear as he took a step. _

_"No Go-Amun, Stop." Horon said. _

_Go-Amun eyes widen at what he heard what Horon said. _

_Horon smiled "I'll return Go-Amun with the other lights. Wait for me." _

_Go-Amun relies what Horons up to. _

_"NO HORON! DON'T DO IT!" Go-Amun plead. _

_But Horon didn't listen, as Ay stab him, Horon fell to the ground. The guards grab Ay so that he won't escape as Go-Amun ran over to Horon. Go-Amun held his lover as he tries to hold back tears. _

_"Just hold on Horon, you'll be fine." Go-Amun sobs. _

_"No Go-Amun. Don't try to save me. I...Love you, Go-Amun." Horon said weakly. _

_"I love you, Horon." Go-Amun said. _

_Horon's eyes closed and Go-Amun tears finally fell. Go-Amun looked at Ay,__** angry. **_

_"Guards, Hom Dai Ay." Go-Amun growled. _

_The guards took Ay away. The other Guards, priests, and the four darks left Go-Amun to morn over Horon. Horons body was mummified but someone burned his body. Ay was buried at _Hamunaptra_ the City of the Dead. Go-Amun stepped down as Pharaoh and He, Ka-Isis, Aten, and Seti went separate ways till five thousand years from now_.

Me: YEAH, Chapter 1's done.

Go-amun: (Glaring at me) Why Did you kill Horon.

Me: Don't kill me, AHHHH! (Runs away)

Gohan: Reveiw so that she'll come back.


	2. Chapter 2: Present day

Chapter 2

Present day

"I said NO Mercury." a twelve year old Boy name Gohan growled at another boy named Mercury.

"Oh come oh baby, just one date." Mercury said.

Mercury try to go out with Gohan but Gohan always says no. Gohans friends and father watch as Mercury try to get a date with Gohan. Gohan finally fed up with him and looked at the blond hair, ice blue eye girl.

"Katie, take out the trash."

Katie did her famous Rape (Killer) face at this. Mercury and his friends back off. Mercury's friends ran. And out of no where Katie speared Mercury.

"SPEAR, SPEAR, SPEAR." The black hair girl Israel said in shocked.

"DEAD BOY, DEAD BOY, DEAD BOY." said a short black hair guy name Link laughing.

"The Boy's not Dead, Link."

"You know what I mean Jack."

Jack sighs at Link.

"Dad, Link, knock it off for Ra's sake." Katie said.

Gohan shook his head as saw Mercury getting back up.

"Looks like Mercury isn't giving up." Gohan said.

Katie saw this and growled as soon as she saw Mercury getting up.

"Why that little..." Katie said as she warps a chainsaw.

"Mercury!" Katie shouted.

Mercury looked up and saw Katie with a chainsaw and ran with Katie in Pursuit with an evil face and a Chainsaw in hand.

"IT'S YAMI KATIE!" Everyone yelled while laughing.

"Even though she has a light to her." Gohan said.

Katie came back and saw everyone laugh. She Blush knowing at what she did.

"Well it's getting late. Katie, Israel, lets go home." Jack said.

"Ok. See ya later Gohan, guys." Katie said as she, Jack, and Israel disappear.

"I think we should be going as well Gohan, your mother is waiting for us." Goku said.

Gohan nodded as he and his father left.

Me: This chapter is done.

Gohan: (Laughing)

Go-amun: (Chuckling)

Me: What?

Gohan & Go-amun: You.

Gohan: Everyone Katie is this authors other character.

Katie: True and I'm so evil in this one.

Me: Actually, Your my Evil side, Katie.

Katie: True.

All four of us: (Smiling) Review Please.

Katie: (With chainsaw in hand) Or else, Muhahaha

Me, Gohan, Go-amun: o_o


	3. Chapter 3: Dreams

Chapter 3

Dreams

That Night, Gohan is asleep in his bed till he is having a dream.

_Dream 1_

"_Where am I?" Gohan asked. _

_"Go-Amun wait." _

_Gohan turn around and saw a muscular boy with blood red eyes and a boy that looks just like him. Go-Amun turns around and saw the look alike. _

_"Horon, what is it?" Go-Amun asked._

_ 'Horon. So my look alike is Horon.' Gohan thought. _

_Horon stop by Go-Amun. _

_"Is it true Go-Amun? That my father has to leave." Horon said. _

_Go-Amun sighs. _

_"Yes, don't worry. He'll be fine. He's a Scorpion Warrior you know. And I promise him I'll look after you." Go-Amun said with a smile at the end._

_ Horon smile back as he tackled Go-Amun to the ground and they both laugh._

_Dream 2_

_Gohan looked around to see that he's in the middle of the desert now. _

_'Great I thought I was in a palace. Now I'm in the desert in the middle of the night.' Gohan thought till he heard a yell. _

_Gohan looked and saw Horon being capture by guards. _

_"Go-Amun! Help Me!" Horon cried. _

_"Horon! Hang on, Love, I'll rescue you!" Go-Amun shouted to Horon as the guards rode Horon away. _

_'Love?' Gohan thought as everything went black._

Gohan woke up panting.

'What's going on here?" Gohan thought then he fell asleep.

Unknown to him a stranger was looking through a window seeing him for the first time in over five thousand years.

"Horon, your back." The stranger said as he walks off with tears of happiness fell down.

Go-amun: Looks like chapter 3 is done.

Me: Yeah! (Starts to dance with Gohan)

Gohan: (laughing)

Go-amun: (Narrowed his eyes at me) Why you...

Me: (Stop's dancing and runs away)

Gohan: (Whacks Go-amun) Quit making her run away

Me: (Hiding behind a pillar) Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Myth becomes reality

Chapter 4

Myth becomes reality

Gohan and Katie sat by the lake as their fathers were in the water. Gohan told her about his two strange dreams in one night. Katie was shocked when he told her about Horon and Go-Amun. Due to her Egyptian haregage, she knows about Ancient Egypt and its stories as her Uncle is a hidden Pharaoh.

"Gohan, you're dreaming about two out of eight Dynasty Warriors, The Scorpion Warriors." Katie said.

Gohan was shocked at this.

"I remember you telling us about that story one time Katie, But why would I be dreaming about them?" Gohan asked.

Katie sigh "Gohan, you're not the only one with the dreams."

Gohan looked at her confused.

"I have those dreams as well, but of Kut and Ka-Isis."

Gohan looked shocked at what he heard.

"Wait, what's going on?" Gohan asked.

"I might believe that..." Katie gulped "We are two of those warriors of the past."

Gohan was shocked. "So their real, but who are we in the past."

That's when Katie realizes something.

"Gohan, if Horon was killed, then you must be Horon while I'm Kut since The Dark Warriors might be still alive." Katie said in shocked.

Gohan froze. He's Horon from Ancient Egypt.

"If I'm Horon, Then where's Go-Amun. If the story says that he's looking for Horon right now." Gohan said.

"Who's looking for whom now?"

Both Katie and Gohan looked as both Goku and Jack got out of the water.

"Nothing." Katie said.

"Katie, what's going on?" Jack said giving his daughter the look. Katie flinches.

"AHHHH! OVER PROTECTIVE DAD! ONE O 'CLOCK! CODE RED!" Katie yelled as she ran away.

"Katie! Wait!" Jack shouted and ran in her direction as Goku and Gohan looked on.

_"Go-Amun have you already found me or are you still looking for me?" _Gohan thought.

Me: (holding on an upper side of the pillar) Gohan a little help here.

Gohan: (Looking up at me) How did you got up there?

Me: Your Go-amun chased me again T_T.

Gohan: (Narrowed his eyes at Go-amun) Go-amun quit chasing her.

Go-amun: What hakari, she killed you in the first chapter.

Gohan: Get over it, She brought me back so don't chase her anymore.

Me: Thank you Gohan T_T.

Gohan: (Smiling) No problem ;).


	5. Chapter 5: Ex Pharaoh and find Ay

Chapter 5

Ex Pharaoh and find Ay

A hood man was at his camp when another hood man came.

"You doing ok, Pharaoh?"

The other man smiled "Of course Madera. Like Pharaoh Khufu said. Horon is here."

The man name Madera chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad." Madera said.

Then The Medjai head shot up.

"Problem?" The man asked.

"Be, Right back." Madera said as he vanishes away.

The man looked at the Fire and sigh.

"Soon, Gohan. We'll be together at last." The man smiled and starts humming a song.

Meanwhile in Egypt, Some diggers are digging for something or _someone_.

"Soon, we'll have Ay back and no one can stop him, especially Go-Amun and his Darks." A woman said.

"Your right Kyla, and the Pharaoh and the Medjai wont know." a guy said

"Hate to break it to you two Kyla and Dominick, but I notice the sorceress at the museum with a boy that looks just like Horon." a another guy said.

Dominick growl "So he came back with the sorceress. What are their names, Han?"

"The Sorceress is the one you know, Katie." Han said.

Dominick growl "Cleo-Isis's Daughter."

"And the other one is Gohan." Han reply.

"If Katie is around then there's no way we can kill Gohan if he's Horon. Katie can have a bad Temper to her and can be dangerous as a fighter since her mother and father are fighters. Her mother being a former sorceress as well as a fighter before she died. And her over protective father being a Genie Warrior." Kyla reply then smirked "Don't worry I have a plan if this happens."

Han and Dominick nodded till.

"WE FOUND HIM!" someone shouted.

"Looks like they found Ay." Dominick said.

"Yes." Kyla said as the three went unaware that a Medjai was watching.

Gohan: So is Go-amun still chasing you

Me: Nope, thank Ra for that.

Gohan: Good

(Dark shadows comes out of no where)

Me and Gohan: (Held each other) Whoa! Not good!

Go-amun: (Picks Gohan up smirking) I'll save you, Gohan (Disappears with Gohan)

Me: Hey! No fair Pharaoh! (Runs away) Review while I survive this.


	6. Chapter 6: Dominick's betrayal and

Chapter 6

Dominick's betrayal and Gohans kidnapped

The Son family, The Animal Family, Link, and Krillen were at the Son's house. Everyone was talking and having dinner, but Katie.

"Penny for your thought, Katie." Link joked.

Katie glares at him. "Hey, I just don't feel right, ok." Katie said.

"Why what's wrong?" Gohan looked at Katie.

"I...I don't know. I just got a feeling that something's wrong." Katie said.

"Like what?" Goku asked.

Jack looked at his daughter worry.

"Like the fact that she and Gohan will die sooner then you guys think." a voice said.

Katie, Gohan, Jack, Israel, Link, Goku, and Krillen shot up form their seats.

"Dominick, What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"He's here to awaken Ay, Katie." then Madera shows up.

"Who is Ay?" Krillen asked.

"Is he supposed to be that evil guy that had killed Horon in the Dynasty warrior story?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, that Ay." Madera said.

"And Ay will take his place back on the throne." Dominick smirked.

Katie growl making Gohan, Goku, Jack, and Link flinch as Israel lead Chi Chi inside the house.

"How Dare You Betray Us, Dominick!" Katie yelled.

"Long story, Katie." Dominick said as he looked at Gohan.

Katie notices it.

"Gohan get inside with your mother and my sister." Katie said as she warps up claws.

"What's going on?" Gohan asked.

Then Dominick's group attack. Everyone was fighting back, but Katie head for Dominick, soon the two were fighting. Gohan hit a guy, stole his sword and stab him.

"Gohan, Where on Earth did you learn that move?" Krillen asked.

"I have no Idea." Gohan said then punched a guy and the guy went into a tree "That I learn from Katie."

Katie and Dominick were clashing their weapons together till Katie lost her defense and got a cut on the shoulder. She growl in pain till Madera help her out by attacking Dominick as well. Someone attack Gohan from behind knocking Gohan out, pick him up before vanish.

"Katie, Madera, They got Gohan!" Link shouted.

Katie, Madera, and Goku's eyes widen at the saying.

"Katie! Watch Out!" Jack yelled.

Katie looked and sees a small ax throw at her. She duck out of the way making the ax hit the tree. Katie looked back as she saw Dominick ran away.

"That Could Have Been My Head, You Traitor!" Katie shouted.

"We got to go after them and save Gohan." Goku said.

Katie nodded as she looked at Israel. Israel got the message as she nod. Soon Goku, Katie, Jack, Krillen, and Link flew away to save Gohan.

"Wait!" Madera shouted.

The five Warriors looked at him.

"They took him to the museum." The Medjai said. They nodded as they flew away again.

_"And time to make Go-Amun to save his lovers life once again." _Madera thought as he walked away leaving Israel and Chi Chi at the house.

Gohan: (Glaring at Go-amun) You know that your creator in in trouble cause of you.

Go-amun: Hey you said that I can't chase her, you didn't say that I can send shadows after her.

Gohan: (Still glaring at her)

Me: (Enters the room with a stone tablet) You are so dead meat Go-amun.

Go-amun: (shacking in fear) Gohan help.

Gohan: (Smirking) Sorry, not gonna help you this time.

Go-amun: (Runs away)

Me: (Chases after him) You will now feel my wrath, Pharaoh.

Gohan: (giggling) Review as I sit back and watch she beat up the all powerful Pharaoh.


	7. Chapter 7: Save Gohan

Chapter 7

Save Gohan, The two Pharaohs returns

The Five Warriors made it to the Museum.

"Got a plan anyone?" Krillen asked.

"Yeah you and Link stay here and get transportation for a fast get away. While Me, Goku, and Dad save Gohan and stop Ay from rising" Katie said.

Everyone nodded as they have to listen to the half Egyptian. So Goku, Jack, and Katie Ran in leaving Krillen and Link to deal the transportation unaware that someone else is there for the same purposes. Meanwhile inside Gohan woke up and saw a ceiling of a building.

_"Where on Earth am I?" _Gohan thought as he heard voices.

Gohan looked and saw Han reading a dark book.

_"Ok, what's really going on here?" _then it hit him.

_"Oh Kami! Their actually bring back Ay!" _Gohan thought as he try to escape but can't cause his hands and feet are tied up.

Back with the three warriors, they walked through the museum to were the voices were heard and since Gohans Kai. Soon they reach the door for exhibit placing. Han read the dark book, soon they heard a growl. Gohan realize that Ay is now awakened. Ay looked around and notices that he was not in Ancient Egypt anymore.

"What Time is this?" Ay Asked.

"You're in the Modern world, my lord." Kyla said as she reappears.

Ay notice her instantly. "Nilla?" The mummy asked.

Kyla smiled "I'm her reincarnated form."

Ay nodded.

Katie, Goku, and Jack made it but saw the mummy came to life.

"Ra dame it. We're too late to keep him dead." Katie said.

But from the crates, another figure was watching.

_"No! Ay has awoken!" _

Back with the Mummy, Kyla smiled.

"But first we need to get rid of a warrior first." as she pointed to Gohan.

"YOU!" Ay shouted.

Gohan began to panic.

"Katie Will Put You Back In Your Grave Ay, If Go-Amun Doesn't Get To You First!" Gohan yelled.

Ay had enough.

"Burn Him!" Ay and Kyla said together.

Gohan gulped as he saw the fire. Before he could scream a man about his age jumped out and grabs him before head back to the crates. Katie, Goku, and Jack eyes widen at what they saw, but began to shoot kais balls at them.

Me: Now the adventure begins.

Go-amun: By the way Ay wasn't evil in real life.

Me and Gohan: True.

Me: I just enjoy studying Ancient Egypt.

Go-amun: Why's that?

Me: Something about it fantasists me.

Go-amun: (Smirking) I'm glad you like it._ Now she doesn't get to hurt me._

Me: (With a huge hammer) Don't think your getting off this easy, Pharaoh.

Go-amun: Ra dame it (Starts running away)

Me: (Chases him)

(Goku, Vageta, Bardock, and Raditz enters)

Bardock: What is she doing?

Gohan: I'll start from the beginning. Reviewers, review please while I explained what happen to these four.


	8. Chapter 8: Fighting Mummies

Chapter 8

Fighting mummies

Everyone notice the blast and saw Katie, Jack, and Goku throwing Ki balls at them and head for the guns.

_"Idiots, don't they know that those guns are defenseless against us." _Katie thought.

"Great, first the Scorpion king is here now them." Dominick growl.

Back behind the creates, the boy release Gohan from the bounds. Gohan looked at him and saw Blood red eyes and Black long hair tied up in a pony tail and side hair about shoulder length. He is wearing gold weighted clothing with a black belt, gold fingerless gloves, and gold/black boots with a gold cape.

_"Kami, he's hansom." _Gohan thought then asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Go-Amun, Gohan." The boy said.

_"Wait. One, how does he know my name? And two, Is he one of the Dark warriors I heard about." _Gohan thought in shocked.

"But before you asked any questions, we need to get you out of here, Gohan." Go-Amun said as he lift Gohan over his shoulders making Gohan yelped.

Go-Amun saw Katie, Jack, and Goku on the balcony, relising that they came to save Gohan, He ran to where they are. Katie notices the guy that saved Gohan running over to them while dodging the gun shots, but also used some sort of Ki. Go-Amun climbs the stairs to get to the others while shooting Ki ball at the enemy. Go-Amun got to the others as the three stopped shooting Ki balls. Go-Amun put Gohan down as Gohan looked at him.

"Can you warn me first before you did that." Gohan said to Go-Amun.

"Sorry." Go-Amun replay.

"Are you ok, Gohan?" Goku asked his son.

"Yeah." Gohan answer.

"Can we get out of here you guys before..." Jack asked but heard something.

Ay saw them, but notice Katie.

_"Sorceress Kut!"_ Ay shouted in Egyptian.

"_I'll kill You, Ay!" _Katie shouted back in Egyptian.

"Let's go." Jack said as he grab his daughter by the wrist and drag her and ran towards the exit.

Go-Amun follows them as he grabs Gohan by the hand as they ran with Goku behind them. Ay looked anger and he grab a jar.

"_Arise My Followers!" _Ay shouted in Egyptian.

Soon three mummified guards came out.

_"Destroy them!" _Ay Commanded.

Soon the five warriors were out and saw a double Decker bus.

"What In The Name Of RA!" Katie shouted.

"Hey! You said transportation and we got one." Link said as Jack, Goku, Go-Amun, and Gohan got on.

"I should have told them we have to fly out of here instead of transportation." Katie growl.

She hear something coming from the museum, she got on the bus "I hope you drive this thing fast, Link."

Soon they drove away as the three mummified guards came after them.

"What on earth are those things?" Krillen asked.

"Don't ask that question, ok." Katie replay "Dad, Goku, can you take the upstairs?"

"Yeah we can." Goku said as he drags Jack.

"You guys be careful." Jack said.

Katie looked outside as the mummies come closer then saw a Ki ball shot at one of them.

Goku and Jack made it upstairs as Goku shot a Ki ball at one of the mummies.

"Nice shot." Jack said in please. Goku smiled but saw a second mummy came up and tackle the two.

"Whoa!" The two friends said together.

Meanwhile down stairs a third mummy made it to the door but stop by Katie. Katie punch the mummy then shot the mummy out. She smiles at Gohan as Gohan was behind Go-Amun. Go-Amun put Gohan behind him as he saw the mummy at the door way.

"He's dead once again." Katie laughed but then the Mummy return as he has his top half. The mummy attacked Katie on the shoulder. Katie yelped in pain as she clutch her shoulder and back away.

"Oh Ra, Oh Ra, Oh Ra." Katie said as her eyes widen.

Go-Amun had a dark Ki ball in his hands.

"What are you doing, Go-Amun?" Gohan asked.

"Sending this guy to where he belongs." Go-Amun replied. Gohan then notice black aura around Go-Amun's body.

"Katie! Duck!" Go-Amun yelled.

Katie ducked as he throws the dark Ki ball at the mummy making the mummy hit the wall then outside. Upstairs Jack and Goku keep on attacking the Mummy.

"I Had It With This Mummy! Goku You Know What We Need To Do!" Jack shouted in anger.

Goku nodded "Let's end this, Jack."

Goku and Jack shot a Ki ball together at the mummy making the mummy fly out and landed on the streets.

"We make too good of a Tag team." Goku joked.

"Yeah." Jack replay "Lets head down."

"Worry about, Katie." Goku joked.

"Shut it, Kakarot." Jack said glaring at his friend as Goku laughed.

Me: End of Chapter 8

Raditz: Looks like those mummies don't stand a chance.

Goku: Umm

Me, Gohan, Vageta, Bardock, Go-amun, and Raditz: O_O

Go-amun: Um what, Goku?

Goku: Well those mummies were hard.

Vageta: Yeah right.

Goku: No seriously, me and Jack are getting beat up by them.

Me and Bardock: You two dealt with one mummy.

Goku: O_O (Sulk in the corner)

Raditz, Bardock, and Vageta: Don't You Dare Sulk, Kakarot!

Me: Review (Sweat dropping)

Gohan and Go-amun: sigh


	9. Chapter 9: The conversation

Chapter 9

The Conversation

Soon the bus stop at a park and everyone was now resting after being chased by mummies.

"Thank Ra That's over." Katie said as Jack tended her wound.

"I left for like how many minutes and you got into trouble." Jack said.

Katie growled at her protective father then looked at Go-Amun who was holding Gohan, who was trying to calm down after everything that happen tonight.

"And who are you?" Katie asked.

Go-Amun sigh "Its Go-Amun. The Power Dragoon, the Scorpion king."

Katie's eyes widen as she heard that name "So you actually do exist."

Go-Amun nodded. Katie looked at Gohan then back at Go-Amun.

"I'm guessing that you came for Gohan right?" She asked again.

Go-Amun's eyes widen then sigh.

"Yes." Go-Amun reply.

"I should have known." Katie sighed.

Gohan looked at the pharaoh.

"Go-Amun, why did you come for me?" Gohan asked.

Go-Amun flinches at that question as tears fill his eyes. Go-Amun held Gohan.

"You should remember when the time comes." Go-Amun reply.

Gohan notice that Go-Amun was fighting the tears, so he won't push him knowing that Go-Amun has a bad past.

"But What about Ay?" Krillen asked.

Go-Amun growl making everyone on the bus flinch.

"I thought Katie growl was scary, but Go-Amun is scarier then her." Link said.

"Ay will die again." Go-Amun said "He will not kill Gohan this time."

Gohan looked at Go-Amun, His blood red eyes looked like it's a killer.

"Go-Amun, you will not do this alone. We will help you any way we can, besides I need to get rid of a certain traitor." Katie said.

Go-Amun looked at Katie before looked at everyone else. Then he land his eyes on Gohan who have a determine looked.

"Go-Amun, I fought tough enemies in my life. I fought and beat Cell by myself. Sure the others helped me, but I manage to kill him for good." Gohan said.

Go-Amun nodded. "I'll contact Ka-Isis and the others. They will help."

Everyone nodded as the think of a plan. Ten min's. Later Gohan fell asleep on Go-Amun. Everyone saw this and chuckle softly.

Go-Amun looked at them confused "What?"

"Looks like your comfy for my son to sleep on." Goku said smiling.

Go-Amun looked down and smile, this reminds him of how Horon always fell asleep on him.

"He looks so much like Horon." Go-Amun said.

Jack smiled "Was Horon something special to you."

Go-Amun smiled "Yeah, best friend, a warrior, lover. I'm so glad that I ever met him and have him as a husband and a hakari."

Everyone nodded. As Go-Amun kissed Gohan on the head.

_"Sleep well, Gohan, my hakari." _Go-Amun thought.

Me: Chapter 11 is finish

Gohan: ZZZ

Me: Did he fall asleep?

Vageta, Raditz, Bardock, and Go-amun: Yeah

Me: Where's Goku or Kakarot as you Sayians prefer

Vageta, Raditz: (Smirked)

Bardock: (anger) Raditz, where is your brother

Raditz: I don't know...

Go-amun: (gives the Sayians an evil look)

Vageta and Raditz: We lock him in a closet.

Bardock: (Sighs then leaves.)

Me: Thanks Pharaoh, Review please


	10. Chapter 10: Memories of the Past

Chapter 10

Memories of the Past

_(Memories)_

_Gohan saw himself with two girls. One looked like Katie and the other one has short black hair with emerald eyes. They were laughing of something. _

_"Ouch Kut really." The emerald eye said. _

_"Yeah Ka-Isis, the Pharaoh had a major headache after Auk had hit his brother." The girl name Kut said. _

_Gohan was shocked. Katie was Kut while the emerald eye was Ka-Isis as Katie told him. Gohan looked at Horon. Horon was laughing then everything went blank. Then he saw Horon and someone else. He looked around as he saw the palace slaves, priests, guards, Go-Amun, another scorpion warrior, Kut, Ka-Isis, and the Pharaoh and Queen of Egypt. _

_"Begin." Tutankhamun said. _

_He saw Horon fighting someone. The fight lasted about five mins. Till the opponent show his face. _

_"Horon, giving up a suddenly." _

_"No, Or-Seth." _

_Then start attacking again with his sword. The fight lasted about seven mins. With his sword gone and an ax gone. Horon grab the spear that Or-Seth was holding, but Or-Seth flip him over and pointed the spear at Horon. _

_"I should watch my back." Or-Seth reply. _

_"Yes, and I'll watch mine." Horon said. _

_Or-Seth went to Ay while Go-Amun helped Horon up with the other Scorpion Warrior next to him. _

_"I'm Sorry, Father, Go-Amun." Horon apologize. _

_"Don't be Horon. You're just learning." Horons dad said. _

_Go-Amun nodded in agreement "You did well." _

_"Bravo you two. But only one can succeed. And that person is Horon." Tutankhamun said. _

_Everyone's eyes widen. _

_"Horon doesn't need strength to win, all he needs is that he believes in himself and that's what he accomplishes." Tutankhamun continued "Good Job, Horon." _

_Everyone clapped but Ay and Or-Seth. _

_"Good job, my son." Horons dad said as he patted him while Go-Amun hugged Horn. _

_"I'm happy for you, Horon." Go-amun whisper.  
><em>

_Horon smiled at his father and Go-Amun as he saw Or-Seth and Ay disappear then blank. Gohan then saw him on the balcony. Horon looked over the city. Both Gohan and Horon notice Ay and Or-Seth talking then saw Horons dad. Gohan got a bad feeling in him. _

_"Ay what's the meaning of this? Why are you against the Scorpion warriors." Horons father asked. _

_"You know why Abyss, cause of how they are demons." Abyss turned around and saw or-Seth. _

_"You Traitor!" Abyss yelled so loud that the kingdom heard this before got stab twice by Ay and Or-Seth. _

_Horon and Gohan looked in horror. _

_"NO!" Horon yelled as he was about to jump down to save his father but someone got a hold of him and pull him back. Gohan saw who it was. The person that pull him back into the room is Go-Amun. Then everything went blank again._

_Memories end_

Gohan sat up panting as he saw a chair in front of him, but he felt move.

"Are you ok, Gohan?"

Gohan looked to his left and saw Go-Amun. Then notice that Katie, Jack, Goku, Link, and Krillen were looking at him. "Yeah, but where..." Gohan started before Katie cut him off.

"We're flying to Egypt. Luckily Bulma was up and she loan us her private airplane after we explain everything to her." Katie said.

Gohan nodded.

"Are you sure you're ok." Go-Amun asked again.

Gohan sigh "Well I just have Memories returning again."

Go-Amun, Goku, Jack, Link, and Krillen's eyes widen while Katie raise an eyebrow. Go-Amun was in shocked at what he has heard.

_"He's remembering our time together." _Go-Amun thought.

Soon Katie broke the silence "It's a long trip so we need some rest before taking on Ay again."

Everyone nodded then silence again.

Me: End of chapter 10

Gohan: Yippie

Me: Any way, where are the four sayians?

Go-amun: Bardock got Goku out of a closet and Vageta and Raditz are now running from Jack.

Me and Gohan: O_O

Me: How did Jack chasing those two if I didn't see him.

Go-amun: You fell asleep by the computer.

Gohan: (does a face palm) Animal family. They know how to torture people, especially Sayians

(Hears a crash and voices)

Me: I'm guessing that...

Gohan, Go-amun, & Me: Zorroark and Katie are helping Jack out. Review


	11. Chapter 11: Or-Seths Reincarnated

Chapter 11

Or-Seths Reincarnated

On a boat traveling to Egypt, Ay was watching the water going pass them. He heard a knock at the door.

"Enter." Ay said.

Kyla came in with a boy by her. Ay looked at them, but was shocked at the boy.

"Or-Seth." Ay said.

The Boy bow.

"Relax Vin, This is your _father_." Kyla said to the boy.

"I understand." Vin said.

"I'll leave you two, alone." Kyla said smile as she left.

Vin and Ay Looked at each other.

"Your body is of my son, but your soul is not." Ay said as he came up to Vin "But I have a plan for that."

Vin nodded as he hugged Ay. Ay hugged him back. But was interrupted by voices.

Vin smirked "You will be completed soon father."

Ay smirked and vanish.

Vin opens the door and saw two Americans guys, a chiness guy, and a Mexican guy walked in. One of the Americans and the Chinese guy carry a box.

"I'm telling you guys, this box is curse." the Mexican guy said.

"Oh shut it Ed. Jake, Yang set the box down." said the second American.

"Sure Dave." Jake said.

The four never notice Vin as Vin shut the door, locking them in.

"Hey. Who locked the door?" Yang asked.

Soon they heard a noise inside the room and saw Ay. Jake and Dave pull out their guns and start firing, but went right through the mummy. Yang and Ed were panicking.

"Open the chest. You can kill him that way." Vin lied.

Yang reaches over and opens the chest.

"NO!" Ed, Dave, and Jake yelled.

But to late the chest is open. The four looked around seeing that the mummy is gone. Then Ay appear right behind Yang. Yang turns around and screams as his life is devouring. Jake, Dave, and Ed looked to where Ay and Yang we're. The gulped as Ay turn and saw flesh on him.

Ay smirked, "Who's next."

Me: Chapter 11 is done and sorry if its a short chapter

Gohan: Its ok

Me: Any way, What happen to Vageta and Raditz.

Go-amun and Gohan: (Sweat drop while chuckle nervously)

Me: (sweat drop) I don't want to know, do I.

Go-amun: No you do not.

Me: Now I want to know

Gohan: Those two are being torture by Watching all of Jurassic Park series, Resident Evil

series and Lion king 1, 2, and 1 1/2.

Me: (Eyes lit up) Really, Hey Sayians I Want to watch too! (Runs off)

Gohan & Go-amun: (Sighs)

Gohan: (Smiling) Shall we join them

Go-amun: Yes we shall. Review


End file.
